1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a function selecting method by using a camera, more specifically to a device and method capable of non-contactly selecting a function by using a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's remarkable development of electronic and communication technologies allows a user to use various functions such as Internet surfing, video communication, moving picture or music playback, and satellite broadcast watching by using a digital home appliance (e.g. a computer and a digital camera) or a portable communication terminal. Accordingly, a key inputting method for efficiently selecting desired functions is requested for a user to enjoy more various functions.
The most favorite method of conventional function selecting methods is to directly manipulate a plurality buttons of key pads provided in various kinds of devices. In other words, the user presses a menu key, and then, manipulates a direction key (or cursor key) several times, to move a cursor to desired information item (e.g. an icon) displayed through an LCD screen and executes a desired function by selecting the information item located with the moved cursor by use of the selection key.
However, in accordance to the conventional function selecting method, it is requested to manipulate a button several times, in order to execute a user's desired function. Particularly, although limited functions are actually used as compared with enormous functions of today's digital devices, it is a troublesome work for the user to have to undergo the aforementioned complicated operation, in order to select a desired function.
Since the conventional functional selecting method must be also necessarily equipped with a key button for selecting a function, the conventional functional selecting method requests an additional molding operation for each key button. Accordingly, this additional molding operation causes to make its manufacturing process complicated and to increase its manufacturing unit price. Also, a settled area occupied by the key pad restricts to the size and design of the digital device.
Beside that, there can be provided a touch screen method through a display unit as the function selecting method. However, this method also leads to the increase of its manufacturing cost due to the equipment of a display unit capable of the touch screen.